


gay awakenings

by maaii



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Korrasami Week, Korrasami is Canon, Kya x Lin - Freeform, Kyalin Week 2020, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lin beifong kicks ass, Wuko Week, kyalin - Freeform, kyalin cult, married lesbians because i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaii/pseuds/maaii
Summary: Hello my friends, since Kyalin week is almost over, here is my contribution.This is the one where everyone goes to kya and lin for their gay troubles, because everyone is gay :)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	gay awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u like this, its truly not that good because i wrote it a two am, but here you go!

The first time someone went to Lin and Kya for advice (on the spectrum of the girls, gays, and theys), they were twenty, and it was...riveting.

"KYA, LIN!" Su yelled, the door to the Beifong apartment slamming as she stomped into the house.

she walked in on both Kya and Lin, in their fighting stances, Lin with a metal spike in hand, and Kya with a disc of water revolving around her body, twisting into her hands.

"sit down, nerds." She rolled her eyes, and Lin muttered incoherently.

They sat at island stools, Su sitting on the counter across them. She bit into an apple,

"Are you guys normal?"

Kya stared at her puzzledly. "what exactly do you mean by normal?"

Su looked at her as if she was particularly stupid, her 'duh' voice activated. "A guy at school said that you guys are wierdos, that youre 'unnatural' or whatever."

Kya and Lin shared a knowing look. Aang had made..process, on the homophobia in republic city, since the monks raised him to love anyone and everyone, but many people were still deeply rooted in their fire nation (or even earth nation) ways. The water tribe had always been quiet about sexuality, yet Katara had turned away from tradition. There had even been a period of time where she and Suki dated for a few days, merely out of spite for their boyfriends.

Kya slid a hand onto her girlfriends leg, rubbing slow circles on her knee to calm her. She could almost feel the heat burning behind her eyes.

Lin slammed her fist into the counter, shouting angrily, "Who said that to you? I hope you dont think thats true, because I swear on the spirits-", Her yelling earned her a glare from Kya, who mouthed "calm down..", so she changed her tone. "-Hes wrong. whoever said that to you, was wrong. Look at me." -Su made eyecontact- "I love Kya, and she -hopefully- loves me. Theres absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"-AND whoever said that is an idiot and you should never listen to him!"

Su just stared at them, point blank, with a deadpan expression. "Uh..okay, nerds. ANYWAYS, I think that I might like..girls."

Kya and Lin yet again shared a look, biting back laughter. 

"Yeah, we know." Kya grinned sheepishly. "-Dont look at me like that!" (Su was glaring at her murderously) "-you just give off the energy! And I'm proud of you for telling us! Obviously, sexuality fluctuates, and you dont have to decide who you like now."

She slipped her hand into Lins, "We're happy for you."

Su rolled her eyes, "yeah, okay nerd. I'm gonna go read."

And with that final statement, she slipped away, slamming her bedroom door, and they heard loud music blasting from her radio (it was brand new, she never turned it off)

\----------

The next time, it was almost thirty years later, and this time, it was Jinora.

They stood on a balcony in the west wing of air temple island, looking over the vast water, one of Kyas arms wrapped around Lins waist, and the other leaning on the railing.

"Auntie Kya, Aunt Lin, can I talk to you?" They heard a meek voice behind them, and turned to face a thirteen year old Jinora.

The quickly broke their embrace, and Kya sat on the edge of the broadly rimmed wall that enclosed them, Lin steadying her with a hand on her thigh.

"Sure kiddo, shoot." Lin grunted.

She took a long, sharp, breath. "Well, I thought you two would be the best people to talk to about this, since youre my Aunts, I mean Lin-er, the Cheif, isnt technically my Aunt, but she kinda is because shes your girlfriend, and I just- Im confused."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "about..?"

Jinora sighed. "I think I like girls. But, like, not JUST girls, I mean, I like boys too, and everyone inbetween! I dont really care about how they identify..I just like..people?"

Kya looked at Lin with a wide smile. "I love being apart of this family."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, so you like guys, girls, everyone? Thats completely valid."

Jinoras eyes lit up. "well, Is there a word for it? because I studied the air nomad culture, and the monks taught everyone to be exactly like that, to love regardless of gender, and just be open, and exist!"

Kya smiled at her warmly. "Yes, there is a word, its called pansexuality, I'm suprised Tenzin didnt teach you about this."

Lin snorted. "AH yes, Mr 'im such an amazing air monk', the man is as straight as a pencil, Kya. Dont have high expectations for him!"

They both bursted into laughter, slowly burning into a low chuckle until they realized Jinora still sat infront of them, wide eyed.

"Okay, kid, you can love whoever you want! look at us, I never thought I'd like Kya, but here we are!" -Kya slapped her on the arm- "-Sorry, I mean that youre allowed to love boys, girls, and everyone who doesnt identify on the gender binary, and thats okay."

"Yeah, and 'gender' is made up anyways, its just one of those social construct thingies." Kya chimed in, jumping down from her platform to pat her on the shoulder. "Look, I want you to go get one of those fancy scrolls, and read the poems about love, that the monks wrote. You'll understand then."

Jinora grinned. "Okay..thanks Auntie Kya, and uh...Cheif." She bowed, and swiftly left the room, slipping out the door.

"We're good at this, arent we?" Lin breathed, pressing a chaste kiss to Kyas lips. 

"Yeah."

\------------

The third time, was just after harmonic convergence, when Korra came to them at the station, teary eyed and babbling.

"CHEIF BEIFONG, KYA!"

papers scattered off the desk as Korra slammed her iron fist down, and Kya yelped in suprise.

"Korra, why are you in my office, and why are my papers on the floor!?" Lin barked.

Korra waved her hand, and a gust of wind whisked up the papers, dropping them in a neat stack on the table.

Lin leaned back into her chair, making space for Kya to squeeze next to her, draping her long legs over Lins lap. She patted the spot on her desk, urging Korra to come closer.

"what was so urgent that you had to interrupt me while I'm working?"

Korra smirked. "Well, Kya's here, so it doesnt really seem like you were working."

Kyas face flushed, and she waved her off. "get on with it."

Korra took a deep inhale, and began rambling. "So, I just broke up with Mako, and like obviously it SUCKED, because I liked him when i was like sixteen, and now we're broken up, and he sorta kinda cheated on me with Asami, but not really, because we were broken up!"

"hold on, you broke up with Mako?" Kya grinned, her eyes bright and excited.

"Uh..yeah. anyways, I think I'm in love with her."

Lin raised her eyebrows. "Her? Which HER, there are plenty of HERS in republic city."

"ASAMI, IM IN LOVE WITH ASAMI!" She wailed, more tears streaking her face, and wetting her dark lashes.

"Youre just realising this? Korra, we knew before YOU knew." Lin snorted. Kya poked her in the shoulder. "LIN! be nice."

She sighed. "Fine. So, you like Asami, big deal. All I'm going to say, is that you need to be careful. The press still kinda hates people like us, I even have to sneak Kya into events! Asamis a great girl, and I'm sure she'll like you back."

"Great, thanks for the amazing lesbian wisdom." Korra rolled her eyes, "now, got any REAL advice for me?"

"I do!" Kya chimed in. "realizing that you're in love with someone, and I mean TRULY in love with someone, specifically a woman, Is the most beautiful thing in life, and you have a life of fun, and love ahead of you. Its your story to tell, and when you decide to tell the world, We'll all support you."

"Thank you. I'm just scared..what if she doesn't like me back?"

Lin rolled her eyes, "she will, dont worry. Youre the AVATAR, for spirits sake, everyone likes you."

"The president doesnt.."

"Well, I highly doubt that he has a crush on you, and either way, hes an asshole, and I'll personally beat him up if he says a word about you and Asami, alright?"

"Kay." She ducked her head and clomped out of the door, uncapable of being quiet for more than three seconds.

Kya gave Lin a perplexed look. "Wow. You actually gave her good advice! I'm proud of you.", She patted her head, and Lin scowled at her.

\---------------

The next time, was at a event for "public figures" (minus Korra, she was off the grid), and this time, suprisingly, it was Mako who went to them for advice.

they stood at the perimiter of the hall, Lin in her expensive green robes from zaofu, and Kya in similair blue water nation robes, with a silver metal pin in her ponytail.

Lin sipped from a crystal glass of champagne, tuning out the sound of president Raiko greeting his guests, when Mako suddenly appeared infront of her, oddly not flanked by Prince Wu.

He cleared his throat, "Erm..Cheif, Kya, can I ask you a question? not as your detective, as Korra's friend, and a member of the team?"

"Sure kid." She muttered.

"How do I know that I like someone? Like..someone I wouldnt normally be interested in."

She coughed, almost spitting out her drink, while Kya patted her on the back.

"Excuse me?" she sputtered, blinking at him.

"I just- theres someone who I think I like, but I'm not sure because theyre extremely annoying, and I thought I hated him-"

"HIM? HES A HIM! OH MY SPIRITS LIN I WAS RIGHT! YOU OWE ME A GOLD PEICE!" Kya shrieked (albeit quietly, she wouldnt want to inform the whole room of their converstation)

"-Let the boy finish, Kya."

Mako sighed. "Yes, hes a 'him', but I'm so confused. I dont LIKE hims, I like HERS, like Korra, or Asami! I mean, Wu isnt even-"

"WU? LIN, LIN ITS WU! THE 'HIM' IS WU!" -and okay, maybe she was a little too excited, but this was exciting! Mako had always been..well, Mako, your local buff firebender straight guy!-

Lin smiled. "yes, love, I heard him."

Kya took a deep breath. "Okay, Okay, keep talking."

"Well, I dont really know if I LIKE him, but I keep feeling like I'm attached to him or something. I made a venn diagram, and I looked over some evidence and retraced my steps, so-"

"Hold on-" Lin interrupted, "-You're STUDYING yourself, to figure out if you have a crush on someone?"

Mako squirmed. "I mean, yeah. What else do i do?"

Lin huffed, looking at him like he was an absolute idiot. "Mako, it sounds to me like you have some repressed feelings, and thats fine! Maybe the way you grew up, having to take care of your brother, didnt really let you explore who you like, because you had to be 'manly' or whatever. Its normal to discover yourself later in life."

"-AND we're super proud of you for coming to us!

"thanks Cheif." He rubbed the back of his neck, and slicked back his hair. "I'm gonna go find Wu, hes probably gotten his head stuck in the punch bowl or something."

As he walked off, Lin chuckled to herself, turning to face her girlfriend. "I always knew it. He was a little TOO straight, to be straight."

that earned her a smack on the arm, but Kya laughed along with her.

\--------------

The fifth time, the world had regained peace. Kuvira was going to be put on trial, Zhu Li and Varrick had been married, albiet maybe a bit too quick, and Korra and Asami had returned from their vacation.

This time, it was Kya and Lin who approached those who usually sought advice.

They had tracked them down, and found Korra and Asami standing on the right wing balcony, Korra lazing on the railing, while Asami leaned down to look at the garden.

"We were hoping we'd run into you." Kya grinned.

"Oh, Hi Kya, and uh..Cheif."

Lin rolled her eyes, but Kya urged her on. "We know its none of our business,"

"-But we wanted to say that you two make a beautiful couple."

Korras mouth fell open, and Asami's eyes darted from her girlfriend, to Kya and Lin.

"How'd you know?"

"We suspected something was up when Tenzin told us you two went on vacation together," Lin explained.

"We remembered our first getaway together, We'd never been so happy."

Korras eyes darted around, looking anywhere but into the Cheifs eyes.

"Have you told anyone youre together yet?"

Asami held Korras hand in hers, looking into her eyes lovingly.

"Korras parents. They were very understanding"

Korra finished her sentence, as if she knew exactly what was going to leave Asamis mouth. "mostly, but they seemed overly worried about what other people would say."

Kya sighed. "Thats water tribe tradition for you. People like to keep family matters private, no ones going to disown you for coming out, but our culture would prefer you to keep it to yourself."

"How did Aang and Toph react when you told them?"

"he was nothing but supportive. Remember, My father grew up in the air temples, where men and women didnt hide who they loved. The air nomads were accepting of differences, and embraced everyone, no matter their orientation."

Lin chuckled, "My mother accepted me, but I doubt she was too happy about my choice to date 'sugarqueen two', as she calls her."

Kya slapped her arm, and continued her 'speech', "For most of history, the fire nation was tolerant too. But then, Fire Lord Sozin took power. He decreed that same sex relationships were criminal.."

Korra jutted out her bottom lip, "That guy was the worst!"

"..Even avatar Kyoshi, who who by all accounts loved men and women, was unable to effect any real progress. After all, the earth kingdom has been the slowest to accept change, and the most militaristically repressive."

"Ultimately, It is your story to tell, and you should come out whenever youre ready." Lin finished her statement, wrapping an arm around Kyas waist, and steering her away.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, we're right here!" She called over her shoulder.

Lin pressed a kiss to her cheek, whispering into her skin, "I love you.."

"I love you too." Kya grinned, pulling her in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!  
> next chapt of "stay another night" is in progress, Im almost done but im fickle and need a beta reader, pls message me on tumblr or comment or something bc i need help :)


End file.
